A new life lesson Part 1
by EVerWOodROx4631
Summary: Will Amy and Ephram end up together? What will happen to amy after the accident? What would happen if Madison saw Amy and Ephram together?
1. At school

It's early morning at the Brown household. Ephram is sitting at thetable having a bowl of cerial. Andy walks in and grabs a cup of coffee before he drops Delia off at Nina's.  
  
Andy: "Delia, lets hurry it up,"  
  
Delia: "Ok! I'm coming,"  
  
Andy: ( To Ephram,) " you better get a move on it to, if your gonna get to school on time."  
  
Ephram: "I know I'm almost done."  
  
Delia: (grabig her coat,) " ok dad. I'm ready to go."  
  
Andy: "Ok, lets go."   
  
At the same time Ephram is grabing his things and is about to turn and walk out the door.  
  
Andy: Bye!   
  
Ephram: "Good bye."  
  
They all get into there cars, Ephram into his boat of a car, and Andy and Delia in the other. Andy dropped Delia off at Nina's and headed off to the office. Ephram is on his way to school. At the stop sing infront of the school, Ephram sees someone fimilar behind him. "It's Amy," he thought. Amy notices him looking at her through the rearveiw mirror. As Ephram parks Amy parks next to him. Ephram walks out of his car and starts towards Amys. Amy steps out.  
  
Amy: "Hi Ephram."  
  
Ephram: "Hey Amy how are you?"  
  
Amy: "I'm ok, how about you?"  
  
Ephram: "I'm fine."  
  
For a moment, theres an awkward silence, niether of them know what to one another. "Egh, maybe I should ask her if she wants to go to the diner afterschool, and ahh, catch up. It's been a long time since we've talked. Yeah I'll ask her if she wants to go to the diner." Ephram said to himself.  
  
Ehpram: "Hey what are you doing after school?"  
  
Amy: "Umm, nothing that I know of. Why?"  
  
Ephram: "Well I ws just wondering if you wanted to go to the diner after school and catch up. Seeing that we haven't talked in a awhile."  
  
Amy: (with a bit of a puzzled look on her face,) sure.  
  
Ephram and Amy start walking towards the school, they only have about 10 minutes to get there things and get to class.  
  
Ephram: "So do you want to meet there or take one car?"  
  
Amy: "I think that it would be best to ake seperate cars, you know, your girlfriend may think that somethings up."  
  
Ephram: "Ok, we'll meet there."  
  
Amy: "Ok."  
  
They walk into the hall, Amy sees Laynie and Ephram sees Bright walking towards him. Laynie is on her way to see her history teacher, Amy says that she'll go with her.   
  
Amy: "I'm gonna go with Laynie. I'll see you later."  
  
Ephram: "Ok see you at the diner if I don't see you today."  
  
Amy: "Ok see you after school."  
  
Amy and Laynie walk to her history class.  
  
Bright: "So what was that all about?"  
  
Ephram: "What was what all about?"  
  
Bright: "You and Amy!"  
  
Ephram: " Oh that was nothing, we're just going to the diner after school to talk."  
  
Bright: "Right man, sure."  
  
Ephram: "It's true."  
  
Bright: "O. O. I see it, you gotta thing for my sister agian don't you?"  
  
Ephram: "Don't be rediculas, I'm going out with Madison."  
  
Bright: "Ah huh, right, for now that is, for now. Well I gotta get to gym, so see ya later."  
  
Ephram: "Ya, later."  
  
Bright runs off to the locker rooms to get changed for gym. Mean while, Amy and Laynie are walking in the hall, Amy with the slightest little gleam in her eye. Laynie has a weird feeling that Amy is starting to fall for Ephram.  
  
Laynie: "So what was all that about?"  
  
Amy: "What? Ephram?"  
  
Laynie: "Yes! Do you like him or something?"  
  
Amy: "Oh don't be stupid Laynie, plus you know that nothing could happen between us anyways."  
  
Laynie: "Yah right, you like him, don't lie, Amy I know you."  
  
Amy: "Ok yah, I like him but shutup all right, plus, he has a girl friend." (Looks at her watch.) Crap, I got like 5 minutes to get to my class, I gotta go."  
  
Laynie: "All right, bye."  
  
Amy: (already running to her class,) "Bye!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. At the office

Dr. Brown is seeing a patient, seems to be a broken finger, the patients name is Jenny. Andy: "So how did you break your finger."  
Jenny: "I was playing basketball," (with an embarrassed look on her fast).  
Andy: "No need to feel embarrassed. It happens all the time."  
Jenny: "So what do I do about it?"  
Andy: (to both Jenny's mom and herself), "Well, we can, either just put a brace on it or we can put a cast on it, I advise that you use the brace."  
Jenny's mom: "Use the brace, it wont cost that much."  
Andy: "Oh, I am a free clinic, no extra charge."  
Jenny's Mom: "All right Jenny what would you like to do?"   
Jenny: "I'm gonna go with the brace,"  
Andy: "All right," (he bends a brace so that the finger will rest comfortably on it). "This may hurt a little bit," (as he puts the finger over the brace and gently starts to wrap it).  
Jenny: "Ouch.."  
Andy: "Sorry, it's going to hurt a little." (as he finishes wrapping and secures it with two fasteners).  
Jenny: "Thanks Doc."  
Andy: "Your welcome, now take care of it, don't get it wet in the shower. Wrap it with a plastic bag before you get in the shower."  
Jenny: "Ok, thank you."  
Jenny's mom: "Ok sweetheart, get your things so that we can get you back to school," (Jenny grabs her things.) "Thank you Dr. Brown."  
Andy: "No problem," (to jenny) "make sure that you come and see me in about 2 weeks about your finger."  
Jenny: "Ok I will."  
Andy: "You can go up to the front desk and ask Edna for an appointment."  
Jenny's mom: "Don't worry, we will. Thanks again, good bye Dr. Brown."  
Andy: "Good bye." Andy gets his coat to go and get some lunch. He walks out of his office and ask Edna if she'd like to join him for lunch. Edna: "No thanks Doc. I have some lunch in the back."  
Andy: "Ok, I'll see you in a bit." Andy walks out the door to the diner.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. The Diner

After school, Amy heads to the Diner. Ephram's already there, he's waiting outside the diner for Amy. Amy gets out of the car and crosses the street towards Ephram.  
They walk in the diner together, the take a booth next to a window. A waitress walks up to them. Waitress: "Can I get the two of you something to drink?" (Ask she hands them each a menu.)  
Amy: "I'll take a cup of coffee."  
Ephram: "Make that two please."  
Waitress: (under her breath) "Two cups of coffee, and I'll be right back with your coffee."  
Ephram: "Thank you."  
Waitress: "No problem." The waitress walks off and takes someone else's order before going to get their coffee. Ephram: "So how are you? Really."  
Amy: "I'm all right, doing better then I was."  
Ephram: "Good, but is there anything you wanna tell me? You can tell me whatever, I'm always here for you to talk to."  
Amy: "Well, what's this with you and Madison? Are you going out?"  
Ephram: "Yes, we are."  
Amy: "Oh." (sounding a bit upset about it.)  
Ephram: "Your ok with this aren't you?"  
Amy: "Oh yah, I don't care. After all, we're just friends right?"  
Ephram: "Right." The waitress comes with their coffee. The coffee is on a tray with a bunch of water glasses on it. Waitress: Heres your coffee. I'll be right back to take your order."  
Ephram: "Thank you," (to Amy) "So is there anything that you want to talk about?"   
Amy: "Well have you found a new piano teacher yet?"  
Ephram: "No, I can't seem to find any real good ones in Everwood, I may have to ask my dad to help me."  
Amy: "Oh, I see." The waitress comes back to their table and pulls out a pad and pen. Waitress: "So what can I get you?"  
Ephram: "I'll take a cheese burger with everything."  
Amy:" I'll take a cheese burger, no onions or pickles please."  
Waitress: "Yup, I'll be back to fill your cups soon."  
Amy: "Thank you."  
Waitress: "Ah huh, not a problem." The waitress leaves to put the order in and take orders from other costumers. Ten minutes, the waitress comes back with their food. And they get another refill on there coffee. Ephram: "So how's school for you?"  
Amy: "It's good, it's starting to get a lot easier."  
Ephram: "Good, I saw that it wasn't easy for you to go to school after Colin died."  
Amy: "Yah, it was real tough. But I've gotten used to it." As they eat their food and drink their coffee, they talk about everything from music, to movies, to some of the new TV shows on. Amy and Ephram laughing together, something that they haven't done in a while. It's starting to get dark out. It's about 5:40. Ephram looks at his watch. Ephram: "Wow look at the time. I gotta get going," (standing up and grabbing his coat).  
Amy: "Ephram, wait."  
Ephram: "Yeah?"  
Amy: "There's something I really need to tell you. I've kept it in for to long and I need to tell you."  
Ephram: (sitting back down,) "What? What is it?"  
Amy: (With tears swelling up in her eyes, one ever so slightly starting to fall.) "Ephram, seeing you and Madison together is ripping me in half, I've fallen for you. I like you, a lot. Ephram I need you, I finally realize it, but it didn't take you and Madison together for me to realize it. The day you went and took your test for your license, I was there, I was coming to talk to you, but the you kissed Madison, and I got in the car and left. I was too upset to say anything," (the tears just rolling down her eyes now).  
Ephram: "You where there? Amy, I like you too, I always have, but I'm with Madison."  
Amy: "I know, I'm too late,and I can't stop you and Madison. But I want you to know, I'm in love with you I really am." (She's just sobbing. Not able to control her emotions.)  
Ephram: "Amy," (In a calm voice, he takes her hand into his.) Remember I like you and always have, but I can't change the fact that me and Madison are together. come on lets go outside."  
Amy: "All right." Amy and Ephram grab there coats. Ephram pays for their dinner. They walk outside the diner, soon as there outside, Amy gets a call on her cell phone. It's her mom. Amy: "Yah........ I went out and got a bit to eat.......ok sorry, yah, ok I'll go and pick it up. Ok love you too, bye," (to Ephram, still with tears in her eyes.) "Sorry, that was my mom, I have to go to Concrete and pick up a few things my mom got."  
Ephram: "All right, I'll talk to you later."  
Amy: "Yah ok, bye."  
Ephram walks closer to her and kisses her on the cheek, ad she gives him a hug good bye. Ephram gets into his car and drives way. Amy watches him until he is out of her sight. She gets into her own car and starts toward the freeway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Amy's Accident

Amy has the radio on, she takes a brief second to look down at the speedometer, she looks back up and to her left there's a HUGE 18 wheeler next to her. She looks to try and see his face but she can't see it, the guy in the cab puts his turn signal on. He can't see that Amy is there and he starts to turn right. Amy is just barely in front of him as her turns into her lane. The truck driver clips the back bumper of Amy's car. She immediately starts spinning out. Her car starts to roll as she heads into the left lane. After the car finally stops, it's in the far left lane. A witness pulls over and grabs her cell phone and runs to Amy's car. She sees that Amy isn't moving and needs medical help right a way. Witness: "Yes, I need an ambulance right away!"  
Operator: "OK, slow down and tell me what happened."  
Witness: "I need someone out here now, there was a car accident and someone may have life threatening injures."  
Operator: "OK, I'll call for someone right now, I just need to know where you are located."  
Witness: "I'm on Interstate 5 West. Heading towards Concrete, the last mile marker I saw was 155, and that was about 5 miles ago."  
Operator: "Thank you, I'm calling for someone right now, I'm going to put you on hold, please don't hang up."  
Witness: "OK thank you." The operator calls for an ambulance, luckily there's one on call near the next exit. The rush to the scene, within ten minutes the paramedics are there. The state patrol shuts down all lanes traffic heading west so that the Medivac can land. Paramedic 1: "I need a stretcher now!"  
One of the paramedics gets the stretcher as two others lift Amy's limp and lifeless body out of the car. The police are there to redirect traffic away from the scene after the helicopter flies way, and to get police reports from other witnesses. Soon as the Medivac gets there they load Amy in to the Helicopter and start towards the Hospital. Soon after they star opening traffic for other drivers, one lane at a time.  
While in the Emergency room, Amy's eyes start to flinch a doctor is trying to talk to her. Doctor: "Sweetheart, can you hear me? If you can please give me a sign, Move something or make a noise if you can."  
Amy moves her foot enough to let the doctor see that she can hear her. Doctor: "OK your awake, can you open your eyes? Or try and talk."  
Amy opens her eyes slightly, so that she can see the doctor, she starts to talk. Amy: "Where........Where am I?"  
Doctor: "Your at Harbor Point in Denver. I need to ask you, what's your name?"  
Amy: "Amy, Amy Abbot, my parents are Rose and Harold Abbot."  
Doctor: "Thank you."  
The doctor walks out to go and get the phone book to get the phone number, he lets Amy rest. Amy falls asleep while she waits for the doctor to come back. 


	5. The Start of the After math

At the Abbot house, Bright is on the couch. Zoned in on the TV, the phone rings and he doesn't even notice it. Rose answers the phone. It's the doctor from the hospital in Denver. Rose: "Hello? Yes, this is she.… WHAT? What happened? Is she OK?" (The doctor explains what happened.) "Oh My! OK sir, we will be there as soon as possible." (She hangs up the phone with tears from her eyes.) "Bright," (there's no answer,) "Bright! Get your coat."  
Bright: "Wow, what happened?"  
Rose: "Your sisters in the hospital, we have to go and get your father, now lets go." (Now Rose is just sobbing with the tears covering her face."  
Bright: "OK, I'll drive." Bright and Rose get into the car and drive to his fathers practice, bright tells his mother to stay in the car. He walks into the office and right passed his Aunt. He walks into his fathers office, at the time, there are no patients. He asks his dad to get his coat and come with him. Harry: "What's going on Bright?"  
Bright: "Amy's in the hospital, she was in a car accident, come on."  
Harry: (Rushing to get his things.) "Where's your mother?"  
Bright: "I told her to stay in the car.  
Harry: "Ok lets go," (to Linda on his way out.) Please take the rest of my patients, I have an emergency, I'll call you later when I have more information.  
He and Bright walk out the door, Linda doesn't say a word. It's silence the whole ride over to Denver. The radio isn't even on. When they get to the hospital, they take the stairs to the 3rd floor, they thought that that I'd be faster. Harry: "Excuse me. My name is Dr. Harold Abbot, my daughter is here she came in about an hour ago."  
Nurse: "Oh, yes, Abbot, Humm, Oh, she went to the Lab for some more X-rays. It'll be about ten minutes. If you'd like you can take a seat over there," (pointing at the rows of chairs in the waiting room.)  
Harry: "Thank you," (while holding Rose's hand as the sit down.)  
Bright sits down for a second, but soon after, he gets up, he wants to make a phone call.  
Harry: "Where are you going?"  
Bright: "To find a phone, I have to call someone,"  
Harry: "Hurry back."  
Bright: "I will."  
Bright walks up to a nurse in the nurses station. Bright: "Excuse me, could you tell me where I can find a phone?"  
Nurse: "Right around the corner there should be a phone."  
Bright: "Thanks."  
Nurse: "Your welcome."  
Bright finds the phone, puts his money in and dials the number. He is calling Ephram. (Imagine that there is a split screen, so that you can see the two talking.)  
Madison: "Hello? Brown residence."  
Bright: (clearing his throat.) "Is Ephram there?"  
Madison: "Yes, can you hold on a moment?"  
Bright: "Yeah."  
In the background you can hear Madison calling for Ephram. Ephram runs into the living room.  
Ephram: "Yeah?"  
Madison: "Phone, it's for you."  
Ephram: (picks up the phone,) "Hello?"  
Bright: "Ephram, it's Bright," (his voice slightly shaken.)  
Ephram: "Hey, What's wrong?"  
Bright: "It's Amy.....She.."  
Ephram: (interrupts,) "Did something happen to her?"  
Bright: "She got in a car accident,"  
Ephram: "Oh my god, where is she?"  
Bright: "She's at Harbor Point, in Denver, can you come up as soon as you can?"  
Ephram: "Yeah, I'm leaving now," (he hangs up the phone and grabs his coat off the back of the chair,) "I've gotta go, I'll be back later."  
Madison: "Ephram, wait."  
Ephram ignoring her, runs out of the back door, to his car. He's got tears in his eyes. He starts the car and drives off with Madison watching him until she can't see him anymore.  
BREAK!  
**************************************************************************** 


	6. The Start of the After math P2

The whole way to Denver, he kept saying, "It's all my fault, It would have never happened if it wasn't for me," over and over and over again. When he finally got to the hospital, he when to the ICU floor, and looked for Bright. He found Bright sitting in the waiting room by himself. Ephram: "Hey man."  
Bright: "Hey," (His voice still a little shaken up.)  
Ephram: "Where is she?"  
Bright: "Room 318."  
Ephram: "Can she see people?"  
Bright: "Yeah, but you might wanna wait till my parents come out."  
Ephram: "Ok, have you gone in there yet?"  
Bright: "No I can't, I can't get myself to go in there," (Bright looks up to see that his parents are leaving Amy's room. He looks up at Ephram to see him looking back down at him, he sees that Ephram is asking if it's ok to go and see her, and he nods with a slight gesture to go into the room.)   
Ephram starts towards Amy. Rose and Harry are heading towards the Waiting Room, Rose with her face in her hands unable to control the emotions inside.   
Harry: "Nice to see you Ephram, what are you doing here?"   
Ephram: "Bright called me, so I came to see her."  
Harry walks towards Bright, Ephram walks into Amy's room. It's silent, his eyes filling with tears. Amy hears a skid from the bottom of his shoe and turns toward him. He grabs a chair and pulls it next to her bed, the tears starting to fall. Ephram: "Amy, I'm so sorry."  
Amy: "It's ok, it's not your fault."  
Ephram: I'm going to help you through this, whatever you need, just tell me."  
Amy: (With tears filling in her eyes as she can hear the terror in Ephram's voice,) Ephram, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to make such a scene, I just had to let it come out."   
Ephram: "Sshhhh, It's alright, just rest. I'm gonna go and find your brother. You need your rest."   
Amy doesn't say anything, Ephram kisses her forehead before leaving, a tear falls from her eye but she doesn't say anything. After Ephram leaves she turns back to the position that she was in before Ephram came in. Harry: (Seeing the horror and fear in Ephram's eyes.) "Are you all right?"  
Ephram: "Yeah......(Sounding upset and scared)..No of course not, I can't stop thinking that it's all my fault."  
Rose: (Rising her head,) "What do you mean?"  
Ephram: (With most tears he's ever had in his eyes since his mother died,) "Well Amy didn't tell you that when she went to get a bite to eat, she was with me. We went to talk. Well when I looked at the time it was 5:30, I said that I had to go and she stopped me and told me that she still had feelings for me, and then I paid for our food so that we could go outside. Then Mrs. Abbot called and asked her to go to Concrete."  
Harry: "Oh."  
Ephram: "She says that it's not but I feel that it is."  
Harry: "Ephram, It's not your fault, someone else hit her." 


	7. The break up

Ephram finally got home, the thought of Amy still fresh in his mind. It's about 9:50pm. He walks in the back door to see that his father is sitting at the table waiting for him. Andy: "Where have you been?"  
Ephram: "I had to leave."  
Andy: "Without telling me where you were going, since you where gone so long." (his voice getting a little louder.)  
Ephram: "Dad, you don't understand,"  
Andy: (before Ephram can finish what he is going to say.) "No, no Ephram I don't, Why don't you fill me in?"  
Ephram: "Well if you'd let me finish, you would. It's Amy."  
Andy: "What's wrong with Amy?"  
Ephram: "She got into an accident after we left the diner."  
Andy: "Is she ok?"  
Ephram: "She should be fine."  
Andy doesn't say anything but wonders why she and Ephram were at the diner, -together-. Ephram sits at the table, his eyes still have tears in them but not like earlier. Andy wonders. Andy: "Ephram, what's wrong?"  
Ephram: "Nothing. I'm fine."  
Andy: "Ephram,"  
Ephram: (as quickly as his father says his name,) "I'm fine. It's nothing, but I am going to go to Denver tomorrow."  
Andy: "After school you can."  
Ephram: "No I'm going to go in the morning, I told Amy that I'd be there early."  
Andy: (he has this suspicious feeling about something,) "Is there something going on between the two of you?"  
Ephram looks down upon the table, his father knows, he nods slightly. Ephram: "But don't tell Madison, I have to tell her."  
Madison: "Tell me what?"  
At that instant, Ephram whips around in his chair to see, Madison, standing there, behind him. Madison: "I forgot my coat," (she walks closer to the table, Ephram's eyes following her,) "So what is it that you have to tell me?"  
Ephram: "I don't know how to put this," (Forgetting what he had told himself in the car, but slowly it starts to come back to him), "It's just." (A brief pause as he finds the courage to tell her,) "It's just, you where right. Your to old for me to have a relationship with,"  
Madison: "Ephram."  
Ephram: "No, no let me finish, something serious could happen, someone finds out thats not supposed to find out, you could end up in jail, I don't want that to happen, to either of us.  
Madison: "I don't care about that."  
Ephram: "But I do, I think that I should be with someone that is my own age," (He has tears in his eyes,) "I care about you, I really do, thats why I have to do this."  
Madison: "I ah..... I gotta go."  
Ephram: "Madison, wait."  
Madison: (Ignoring Ephram,) "Dr. Brown, I'm going to be busy tomorrow, you may want to call and ask Nina if she can watch after Delia," (Madison has tears rolling down her face."  
Ephram: "Madison, watch Delia tomorrow, if it's me you want to avoid, I'm not going to be here."  
Madison: "Oh. So your gonna leave every time I come over to watch Delia?"  
Ephram: "No, I have to go to Denver in the morning and probably won't be back till later on in the evening."  
Madison: "Oh really, why?"  
Ephram: "I have to go and see a friend."  
Madison: "And that friend would be?"  
Ephram: (he looks down at the table again, and quietly says,) "Amy."  
Madison: "That's the girl you had a thing for isn't it?"  
Ephram: (still with in a low voice,) "Yeah"  
Madison: "That's who your dumping me for isn't it?"  
Ephram: "I don't know how to put it so that it doesn't sound rude, but we both like each other and I don't mean that ~WE~ don't like each other Madison, but I told you why, and I don't want either of us to get in trouble, but we are just friends." ("For now," he mutters under his breath so that nobody but him can hear.)  
Madison: "Yeah, right, just friends. Thats just a bunch of bull, and you know what? Your right I am too old for you, and it's over," (now her tears are rivers flowing down her face, and dropping down from her chin.) "Now you can be with your hush hush girlfriend."  
Ephram: "Madison, I'm so sorry, I never meant for it to end like this," (his eye's filling with tears again. Never intending to hurt Madison but knew that it would.)  
Madison: "Yah, ah huh. I have to leave. Dr. Brown, I'll see you tomorrow, as for you Ephram, I'll see you around and I hope you have fun with your new girlfriend."  
Ephram gets up and walks to Madison, he leans in to kiss her as if saying "Good-bye" but she quickly pulls away. She leaves out the front door. She gets into her car, by then crying to hard to drive so she just sits for a moment while her car warms up. Ephram walks to the living room window and looks out the blinds. Madison finally pulls out and leaves. Ephram watches her till she's out of sight. Andy walks up behind Ephram and places a hand on his sons shoulder. Andy: "Are you going to be ok?"  
Ephram: "I'll be fine, I didn't want to hurt her the way you told her not to hurt me, and I realized that I need to be with Amy, and it's not that I feel sorry for her, it's anything and everything but that."  
Andy: "When did you realized that you wanted to be with Amy?"  
Ephram: "When I was in the hospital room with her. I realized that I've never not wanted to be with her," (Ephram stands up,) "Well I'm going to go to bed, I need to sleep. Night."  
Andy: "Good night"  
Ephram walks up stairs and into his bedroom. Andy soon follows, after shutting off the lights and shutting off the coffee pot.  



	8. Day 2, before the hospital

The next morning, Andy's up making a pot of coffee, when Ephram walks down stairs. Andy is surprised to see him up early. Andy: "Well your up early today."  
Ephram: "Yeah, I wanted to get an early start." (he walks to the cupboard and grabs two coffee and pours himself and his father a cup o coffee.)  
Andy: "Thanks."  
Ephram: "Ah huh."  
Ephram gets up and goes upstairs to get ready to leave. Andy is already ready to go. He picks up the morning paper and reads it, of coarse Amy's accident is on the front page. Within 20 minutes Ephram is back down stairs, now eating a bowl of cereal. Andy: "So when are you leaving?"  
Ephram: "About a half an hour or so."  
Andy: "Well I'm going to go and wake your sister up."  
Andy walks upstairs into Delia's room. He walks to the side of her bed. Andy: "Delia, sweetheart, it's time to get up and get ready for school."  
Delia lets out a small groan, of course she doesn't want to get up. Delia: "What?"  
Andy: "It's time to get up."  
Delia: "Ok, I'm up," (She leans forward and looks up at her father.)  
Andy leaves the room, letting Delia get up and get ready to leave. Andy walks back downstairs, Ephram is putting some things into his book bag, getting ready to leave. Ephram: "Ok I'm ready." (he says to himself.)  
Andy: "Leaving?"  
Ephram: (turns around to find his father behind him,) "Yeah, I think so."   
Andy: "Ok, Ill see you this evening."  
Ephram: "Ok, bye," (turning to grab his keys and walks out the front door.)  
Andy: "Oh, I hope that this goes ok," (he says to himself.)  
Ephram starts his car and lets it run for a moment, then drives off. 


	9. At the hospital

At the Abbot's, Bright is downstairs, he opens the fridge door and gets out the orange juice and pours himself a glass. Harry enters the kitchen and pours himself a cup of coffee and sits at the table with the morning paper. Bright joins him after making some toast. Bright: "So she's on the front page."  
Harry: "Yeah."  
Bright: "So are you going to go and see Amy?"  
Harry: "I'm going this afternoon, I have some patients to see, and I have to talk to your Aunt Linda."  
Bright: "Well as soon as I'm ready, I'm going to go up there."  
Harry: "Is your mother going with you?" (taking a sip of his coffee.)  
Bright: "I haven't asked her yet."  
Rose: "Asked who, what?"  
Rose walks to the coffee pot and grabs a mug and pours herself a cup. She walks to the table and sits down. Bright: "If you wanted to come with me to go see Amy this morning."  
Rose: "I think that I will go with your father or go later on, I have some things to bring up with City Council."  
Bright: "Ok, well I'm going to go and get ready then."  
Bright leaves the table and puts his dishes in the sink and heads upstairs. Harry is almost done with his coffee and at the same time almost done with the paper. He says to Rose that he is going upstairs to get ready for his day at work. Rose soon follows so that she can get ready for her council meeting.  
Ephram is coming to close to the hospital. He pulls into a parking spot near to Amy's room window. He gets out of his car and walks into the hospital and to the elevator to the elevator. He goes to the third floor and finds Amy's room. When he walks into the room, Amy is still sleeping. He watches her sleep for a minute, he thinks she is the most beautiful thing in the world to him right now. He walks to the chair thats next to her bed and sits in it and waits for Amy to wake up. About ten minutes later, Amy opens her eyes and starts to change positions. Ephram: "Hi," (he keeps his voice quiet so he's not to startle her.)  
Amy: "Hey."  
Ephram: "How are you feeling?"  
Amy: "I'm ok. How long have you been sitting there?"  
Ephram: "Oh, about ten minutes."  
Amy: "You got here earlier then I thought you would," (trying to reposition herself.)  
Ephram: "Well I wanted to be here early."  
Amy: "So, did you talk to Madison?"  
Ephram: (he nods his head,) "Yeah, it's over. And she was pissed."  
Amy: "I wouldn't doubt it."  
Ephram: "But I didn't care anymore." (he grabs Amy's hand) "I wanted to be with you, and now, I can."  
Amy lets out a single tear, she put a hand on Ephram's face. Amy: "And I wanna be with you too."  
Ephram: (Puts his hand over Amy's,) "I love you Amy, I always have."  
Amy smiles. Bright: "Enough with the mussy stuff man, jeze."  
Ephram turns to see Bright, standing in the door way. Ephram: "Ahh... Hey Bright."  
Amy: "Hi Bright, are mom and dad with you?"  
Bright: "No, they'll be here later. Mom has a council meeting and Dad has some patients to see."  
Amy: "Oh, ok."  
Bright: "So, Ephram, what are you doing here so early?"  
Ephram: "I came straight here, instead of school."  
Bright: "Oh, I see," (Bright walks in and sits in the chair at the end of the bed. To Amy,) "Are you feeling ok?"  
Amy: "Yeah, as best as anyone can feel after an accident," (She says jokingly.)  
Bright: "Funny,"  
Ephram: (To Amy,) "I'm going to go and get a soda, I'll be right back."  
Amy: "Ok."  
Ephram leans towards Amy and kisses her lightly, and leaves the room. Bright: "Ahh, me too. Be right back." (He follows Ephram out of the room and stops him when they are out of the sight of Amy's room.) Hey man I thought you and the baby-sitter where together?" (Asking in a confused manner.)  
Ephram: "We broke up last night." (Starting towards the vending machine again.)  
Bright: "So you go straight to Amy?"  
Ephram: "No, I was planning on ending it last night, I like and she likes me, and I don't want to get Madison in trouble, I care about her too much. I don't want her to go to jail or anything like that," (stopping at the vending machine and putting his money in.)  
Bright: "Umm, ok."  
Ephram: (Grabs the soda that falls to the bottom.) "Do you want one?"  
Bright: "Sure."  
Ephram puts the change into the machine as Bright picks out the soda that he wants and the walk back to Amy's room. 


	10. Who wants to know?

When Bright and Ephram return to Amy's room, Ephram sits in the seat next to her bed, Bright returns to the seat at the end of the bed. All of a sudden, Bright remembers Tommy. Bright: "Amy, what are you going to do about Tommy?"  
Ephram: "Tommy? Who's Tommy?"  
Bright: "Some guy that has a thing for Amy, and we all thought that she had a thing for him too."  
Amy: "I don't know, but yeah I liked him, but you know that it would never work out between me and him anyway."  
Ephram: "So what are you going to do about him then?"  
Amy: "I'll tell him that I can't see him anymore."  
Ephram: "Do you want me to do with you?"  
Amy: "Only if you want to."  
Bright: "You better be careful, this guy is dangerous."  
Amy: "Bright!" (Not yelling but her voice loud enough for Bright to get a clue.)  
Bright: "Well he is under parol ~And~ he went to rehab."  
Ephram: "Well I think that it's best if I go with you, just in case."  
Amy: "All right."  
For a while, Ephram, Bright, and Amy, talk about anything and everything they could possibly think of.  
Back at DR. Abbot's practice, he is seeing a patent about an ear infection. Linda is having her lunch, still disbelieve of what happened to Amy. Harry's patient leaves with a prescription for an antibiotic. Harry walks over to Linda. Harry: "May I join you?"  
Linda: "Huh? Oh, yes, be my guest."  
Harry: (Looking a bit concerned,) "Are you ok?"  
Linda: "Oh, Harry I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
Harry: "You look upset."  
Linda: "I just can't believe what happened to Amy."  
Harry: "Neither can I, I don't know how it could have happened."  
Linda: "Are you going to go see her this afternoon?"  
Harry: "Yes, after I see Mrs.Paisley."  
Linda: "Would you mind if I followed you up there?"  
Harry: "I suppose not, but it is a long drive up there."  
Linda: "Harry, I traveled for years, an hour or so in a car won't kill me."  
Harry: "All right then, I'm leaving at about 3:30."  
Linda: "Ok."  
By now Rose is finished with her City Council meeting. She soon leaves to go to the High School. She is going to get Amy's school work. Rose enters the office, the secretary instantly recognizes her. Secretary: "Mrs.Abbot, can I help you with something?"  
Rose: "Yes, I am here to get homework for Amy, she is going to be absent for a few days."  
Secretary: "Oh, may I ask why?"  
Rose: "She is ill."  
Secretary: "Oh, ok. Well, it's going to be a minute, so if you'd like to take a seat over there and wait," (pointing to the row of chairs in the office..) "I will go and get Amy's homework."  
Rose: "Thank you."  
The secretary goes and makes a few phone calls and within minutes, 4-5 students came in with a packet of paper and a note on how to do the work. They secretary puts the packets into a folder so that Rose doesn't have to deal with 6 different packets. Secretary: "Mrs.Abbot, here is Amy's homework, it's all in here."  
Rose: "Thank you so much."  
Secretary: "No problem, and I hope that she feels better."  
Rose: "Thank you," (She says to the secretary, and then to herself,) "Me too, me too." She heads out of the school and to her car. She gets in and starts the engine and drives off. At the hospital Bright and Ephram decide to get some lunch, they both seem to be "starving." Ephram kisses Amy before he leaves, this one more passionate then the last. Bright gives his sister a hug, then he and Ephram walk to they're cars. Ephram follows Bright to a little restaurant in town. They go inside and sit down. Bright: "I hope she gets out of there soon."  
Ephram: "Me too, I can't stand seeing her in there."  
Bright: "You can't stand it?" (in a wondering, but firm voice.)  
Ephram: "No I can't and I know you can't stand it either. I mean after what happened to Colin, my god, it must be horrifying for you."  
Bright: "It's scary, and I don't like seeing her in there."  
A waitress brings them some water and a couple of menus. Waitress: "Can I get you fellas something to drink?"  
Ephram: "Can I have a cup of coffee?"  
Waitress: "Sure," (turning to Bright) "and how about you?"  
Bright: "Ah, I'll take a Coke."  
Waitress: "Ok, thats a cup of coffee and a Coke. I'll be right back with your drinks and to take your order."  
Bright: "Thanks."  
The waitress goes and gets they're drinks. Ephram and Bright look at their menus. The waitress comes back with they're drinks and a pad of paper and a pen. Waitress: "So what can I get yah?"  
Bright: "Can I get a BLT?"  
Waitress: "Sure, would you like fries or chips with that?"  
Bright: "Fries, please."  
Waitress: "Ok," (turning to Ephram,) "how about you?"  
Ephram: "Umm, I think that I'll get a cheeseburger with every thing but onions."  
Waitress: "Fries?"  
Ephram: "Yes, please."  
The waitress puts their order in the box. Bright and Ephram talk about stuff like what life was like before Colin died and what it was like before Ephram had moved to Everwood. The waitress brings their food and they eat. Mean while, back at the hospital, Rose walks into Amy's room. Rose: "Hi sweetheart."  
Amy: "Hi Mom."  
Rose: "How are you feeling?"  
Amy: "Better."  
Rose: "That's good. Where's your brother?"  
Amy: "He and Ephram went to go eat lunch."  
Rose: "Oh, Ephram's here."  
Amy: "Yeah he was here before I woke up this morning."  
Rose: "Well that was nice of him."  
Amy: "Yeah, I think so too." (She says with the gleam in her eyes.)  
Rose: "Amy, do you like him?"  
Amy: "Mom, I more then like him. I love him."  
Rose: "What happened with the thing with Tommy?"  
Amy: "Mom, you know that, that could never work out."  
Rose: "Well you where happy with him. Thats why I asked, but are you happy now? With Ephram?"  
Amy: "I'm more then happy. I feel great now, and he wants to be with me, and thats what makes me happy."  
Rose: "As long as your happy, then thats what I'm worried about."  
Rose goes and sits down at one of the chairs. The doctor that Amy had seen the night before was there to check up on her and give her mom an update on her injuries. Turner: "Hello Mrs.Abbot."  
Rose: "Good afternoon doctor."  
Turner: "Well I suspect that you would like to know how your daughter is doing medically?"  
Rose: "That would be nice."  
Turner: "Well there is only one broken rib and it's not as bad as we thought. Her leg and her arm are pretty bad though. We are going to keep her until Saturday and then we can let her go home but she is not to get up and walk around for a few days after word, unless she starts to get up a little while she is here. But even after that, she shouldn't be up all the time."  
Rose: "Of course not."  
Amy: "How long before the casts are off?"  
Turner: "The one on your arm about 2 weeks following a wrist brace and your leg maybe 3 and a half weeks, also following a brace, but the one on your arm will only have to be on for about a week. As for the leg brace, it'll have to be on for 2 to 3 weeks, depends on how fast your bones heal."  
Amy: "Ok, thanks."  
Rose: "So she can come home on Saturday?"  
Turner: "Yes, well I need to take your temperature now Amy."  
Turner takes out the thermometer and Amy sticks it under her tongue. Turner: "Well your temperature is normal, everything seems to be fine."  
Turner turns and shakes Roses hand and walks out the door. At the same time, Ephram and Bright walk through the door. Rose is sitting at the chair at the far end of Amy's bed. Ephram offers Bright his chair so that he doesn't have to stand, so he takes it. Ephram walks to the other side of Amy's bed and sits on the bed next to Amy. Amy: "Well I get to go home on Saturday."  
Bright: "Are you serious?"  
Rose: "Yes, the doctor came in and talked to me and Amy."  
Ephram: "So how long are you out of school for?"  
Amy: "I didn't ask, but I'm guessing probably till the middle of next week, but I'm no doctor." (She smiles at Ephram, Ephram laughs.)  
Ephram: (he takes Amy's hand,) "See, I told you that you could make light of a situation, what you wanted to do, it told you it would come back."  
Amy: "Yeah, I guess your right."  
Bright: (looking confused,) "Did I miss something here?"  
Ephram: "No, it's just a little inside joke."  
Amy: "It's nothing Bright."  
Bright: "Ok, whatever." 


	11. Harry

Bright, Amy, and Ephram are all talking about what people were probably saying about Amy's accident.   
  
Rose: "Well no one really knows who was in the accident."   
Bright: "Oh, but it was in the paper and all over the news."   
Rose: "Yes, but they couldn't release her name because the didn't have mine, nor your fathers permission."   
Amy: "So anybody and everybody that saw the news last night and read the paper this morning knows about the accident?"   
Rose: "Right, they just don't know who it was that was in the accident. That is, unless you tell them."   
Ephram: "Tomorrow, at school, Laynies gonna want to know where you're at."   
Amy: "Then tell her at lunch. Just don't let her make a big scene, I don't want everyone to know. Not yet."   
Ephram: "Ok, I won't let it get outta hand, I promise. Plus, Bright will be there to help make sure that it doesn't, right?"   
Bright nods his head. Amy looks up at Ephram and takes his hand.   
  
Amy: "Thank you."   
Ephram: "Your welcome."   
Their eyes meet, with the expression in they're eye's, both saying I love you. Bright sits there with a disgusted look on his face. A moment later, Harry and Linda walk into Amy's room. Ephram quickly stands up before Harry notices that he is sitting on Amy's bed. When Amy notices, she takes his hand and looks up at him. He sits back down, knowing that Amy would protest agianst her father, if he were to have a problem. Ephram knows that Harry isn't very fawned of him, and hasn't since he and his family had moved to Everwood.   
  
Amy: "Aunt Linda. I didn't know you where coming."   
Linda: "I decided to follow your father up this afternoon. So how are you doing?"   
Amy: "I'm fine, I feel better then I did yesterday."   
Linda: "I'm glad."   
Harry: "Well Amy, it looks to me that you have a roomful." (Looking distinctively at Ephram.)   
Amy: (Laughs slightly,) "Yeah, I guess your right. So why don't you ask a nurse to bring a couple of chairs?"   
Harry walks out and finds a nurse.   
  
Harry: "Excuse me, miss."   
Nurse: "Yes?"   
Harry: "We seem to have more people then chiars in our room, could we get a few extras?"   
Nurse: "Oh, yes of course. What room are you in?"   
Harry: "Room 318."   
Nurse: "Ok, I'll bring some in as soon as I can find some."   
Harry: "Well, if you'd like, I can help you find some."   
Nurse: "Oh, thank you sir."   
Harry and the nurse go and find a couple of extra chiars and he and the nurse bring them back to Amy's room.   



	12. Madison's Jealousy

Harry: "Thank you."   
Nurse: "Oh, thank you for your help."   
Harry: "Oh, it was my pleasure, we where the ones that needed chairs." (To Ephram,) "Oh, Ephram would you like a chair?"   
Ephram: "No, thank you. I'm fine."   
Harry: (trying to get him to take a chair,) "Are you sure?"   
Ephram: "I'm sure."   
Harry: "Are you positive?"   
Amy: "Dad, Ephram said that he didn't want one, so I think that he doesn't want one."   
Harry: "Ok, ok. I'm just making sure."   
Amy: (To herself,) "Yeah Right."   
Harry: "Amy, I'm going to go and get something to drink."   
Amy: "All right."   
Harry walks out of Amy's room, and Ephram stands up.   
  
Ephram: "I'm gonna go now, I've gotta get home soon."   
Amy: "Are you sure?"   
Ephram: "Yeah, but I'll call you later on tonight."   
Amy: "Ok, I'll talk to you later."   
Ephram kisses her sweetly, but quickly, before harry gets back. Still not wanting to leave her, but knew that he had to, it was getting dark out and he doesn't want to drive a long time in the dark. He said good-bye to everyone else and gave Amy one last hug before he left. Amy watches him as he walks down and then turns around the corner and out of sight. Amy has a small but visible smile on her face.   
  
Linda: "Since when have you and Ephram Brown been together?" (With a slight bit of confusion on her face.)   
Amy: "Ah, last night."   
Harry: "What was last night?" (He walks into the room with three extra sodas in his hands.)   
Amy: "Oh, nothing." (the smile quickly vanishing from her face, but still smiling from the inside.)   
Harry: (Not going to question his daughter but has a slight suspicion.) "Ok," (he says handing Rose, Bright, and Linda a soda.) "So where did Ephram disappear to?"   
Amy: "He had to leave."   
Linda: (feeling the uncomfortable situation, she changes the subject,) "So, Amy, when do you get to go home?"   
Amy: "I go home on Saturday."   
Linda: "Well it's good to here you don't have to be here all that long."   
Amy: "Yeah, I'll be glad to go home."   
Rose: "I'm sure you will."   
The Abbot's talk for a while, about the accident, about a lot of things. Ephram is about a half an hour from home, he decides to call his dad.   
[Split Screen]   
  
Andy: "Doctor Brown."   
Ephram: "Dad."   
Andy: "Yeah?"   
Ephram: "Has Madison started dinner?"   
Andy: "No. Not that I know of."   
Ephram: "Well make sure she doesn't. You and Delia meet me at the diner."   
Andy: "Ok, what's the occasion?"   
Ephram: "There's no occasion, I just wanna go to the diner."   
Andy: "All right, how far are you from home?"   
Ephram: "About a half an hour."   
Andy: "Ok, we'll meet you there."   
Ephram: "Ok, thanks."   
Andy: "Ok, talk to you later, bye."   
Ephram: "Bye."   
[End Of Split Screen]   
  
Ephram arrives in Everwood earlier then he thought he would, traffic was exceptionally well. So instead of going straight to the diner as he'd planned on doing, he when home first. When he pulled up, his fathers car was still there, and he also saw Madison's. He got out of the car and walk in the front door. He walks towards his father.   
  
Ephram: "Hi, traffic was light and I got home sooner then I thought."   
Andy: "Oh, ok, then we'll all leave from here then."   
Ephram: "Ok, I'm gonna go and put my things in my room."   
Ephram walks past Madison and upstairs. Delia is playing video games. Madison watches Ephram walk up the stairs and soon follows.   
  
Madison: "Ephram, can I talk to you?"   
Ephram: "Huh? Oh, yah," (turns around and faces Madison.) "What is it?"   
Madison: "What happened?"   
Ephram: "What do you mean?"   
Madison: "What happened between us?"   
Ephram: "Nothing ~happened~ I'm, I'm just in love with someone else."   
Madison: "I thought you wanted me?"   
Ephram: "Madison, I can't get into this, I made a choice, and I am going to stick with it, I'm sorry, I really am."   
Madison: "Why? Why did you make that choice you made?"   
Ephram: "Because I had to choose between, someone I've been in love with since I first met, and someone I grew to like. And I went with my gut instinct and I took a chance and that chance is to be with the person I feel in love with at the moment I laid eyes on her."   
Madison: (a single tear drops from her eye, wondering what happened to the love that she thought that she had shared with Ephram.) "Well, I guess that you have to go with your instincts, but I really think you did this out of pitty for the girl, I heard what had happened to the girl, and I'll bet you it's just the pitty you feel upon her."   
Ephram: "MADISON!" (He yells, he is very angry.) "How dare you, it's not pitty, I really love her, she always makes me laugh when I'm with her, and I've liked her for a very long time. And I don't have time to talk about this anymore, you have to go because my father, sister, and I are leaving."   
Downstairs Andy could hear Ephram raising his voice.   
  
Andy: "Uh ho, I don't like the sound of this."   
At that very same instant, Madison is storming down the stairs, a few tears falling from her eyes. She grabs her coat and runs out the front door, slamming it behind her. Andy sees Ephram slowly walking down the stairs, he has no tears in his eyes. In his head he's telling him self that he won't shed a tear for the girl, she doesn't deserve it.   
  
Andy: "What happened?"   
Ephram: "I'll tell you later, lets go to the diner."   
Delia: "Hold on, I'm almost done."   
Andy: "Ok, we're waiting,"   
Delia: "Oh man! I died!" (She has a frown on her face, but she soon realizes that it's just a game and that she can come back to it later. She gets up and gets her coat off of the back of the couch.) "Ok, I'm ready."   
Ephram: "Ok, lets go then."   
They all get into Andy's car, but Ephram is driving. He makes sure that all of them have their seat belts on and starts the car. he drive to the diner, not a word is spoken the whole way there. Delia senses that there is something wrong, but doesn't say anything. When they get to the diner, Ephram finds a place to park and they all get out. They walk into the diner and find a spot to sit. A waitress spots them sitting down and brings then some water.   
  
Waitress: "Can I get anyone anything to drink?"   
Delia: "Can I get a coke?"   
Waitress: "Sure sweetie, how about you two gentleman?"   
Ephram: "Coffee."   
Andy: "Same here please."   
Waitress: "Sure. Ok, I'll be back with your drinks and then I'll take your order."   
Ephram: "Thank you."   
The waitress walks off and takes a few other orders and then walks back with their drinks and has a pad and pen in her pocket.   
  
Waitress: "So are we ready to order?"   
Ephram: (looking at Delia and Andy, they both nod,) "Yes I suppose we are, I'll have a cheeseburger with no pickles."   
Delia: "I'll have a cheeseburger with lite lettuce."   
Andy: "I'll have a cheeseburger with everything."   
Waitress: "Ok, we have three cheeseburgers, one with everything, one with lite lettuce, and one with no pickles, am I right?"   
Ephram: "Yes. Thank you."   
The waitress takes their order and drops it in the drop box. They sit in silence for a moment when Delia decides to tell her brother and dad a joke.   
  
Delia: "Ok, so why wouldn't the skeleton cross the road?"   
Ephram and Andy look at each other before Ephram sarcastically says,   
  
Ephram: "I don't know, what?"   
Delia: "BECAUSE HE DIDN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO! Haha get it!"   
The whole table laughs at the small joke. Ephram looks at his sister in amusement. Knowing that the first person that showed her that it was ok to be a girl was Madison, but soon forgets her.   
  
Ephram: (To himself,) "It's not worth my time anymore, she accused me of doing it outta pitty and it's not true. I'll just have to forget about her. Just forget about her."   
Andy: "What are you thinking about?"   
Ephram: "Nothing."   
Delia: "Daddy, I'm going to go to the bathroom."   
Andy: "Ok, be careful."   
Delia: "I will,"   
Delia gets up and walks towards the bathroom. Andy is sure to watch her the whole way there, just in case. Five minutes later, Delia walks out of the bathroom and back towards the table. At the same time the waitress delivers their food. Delia hurries up so that she can eat her food. As they eat, Andy and Ephram talk about some stuff, Delia joins in when she knows what they're talking about. When they are done eating, Ephram pays for they're food and they get in the car and go back home 


	13. The Word

When they get home, Delia goes upstairs to do her homework. Ephram is about to walk upstairs when Andy stops him.   
  
Andy: "Ephram, wait a minute."   
Ephram: "Yeah?"   
Andy: "I want to know what happened today."   
Ephram: (Remembering that he'd told his dad that he would tell him), "Oh, that. Ok, lets sit down."   
Andy and Ephram sit down in the living room.   
  
Andy: "So what happened?"   
Ephram: "Well Madison had followed me upstairs when I went to up to my things in my room. She asked if we could talk and I said yes. She asked me what had happened between us and I told her that I had made a choice. She asked what that choice was and I told her that I had to choose between someone that I had fallen in love with as soon as I had laid eyes on her, or someone I had to grow to like, and love. And I choose the one that I had fallen in love with at first sight and then she accused me of being with Amy out of pitty and that's when I yelled at her, telling her that it wasn't out of pitty and told her it was time to leave, and that we where leaving, so she stormed out of the house, crying."   
Andy: "She accused you?"   
Ephram: "Yes, but it's over between us and she can accuse me all she wants, but I know the truth, and it's not out of pitty, it's love."   
Andy: "Well thank you for telling me. What are you going to about her though?   
Ephram: "I don't know yet, I'll see when it happens. But I'm going to go upstairs."   
Andy: "Ok."   
Ephram walks upstairs and into his room. He thinks about calling Amy, but decides to wait, to make sure that Dr. Abbot won't be there. So he decides to listen to music for a while. He waits for about a half hour before calling Amy. He goes down stairs and takes the cordless from it's stand. And goes back upstairs. He enters his room once again and dials the hospital number.   
  
Ephram: "Hi, Can I get room 318?"   
The phone rings twice before Amy answers it.   
Amy: "Hello?"   
Ephram: "Amy."   
Amy: "Ephram, hi."   
Ephram: "Hi, how are you?"   
Amy: "You mean since you last say me, I'm doing fine."   
Ephram: "I miss you already."   
Amy: "Ahh, I miss you too." (Thinking that Ephram is so sweet to say that, when he only left a few hours ago.)   
Ephram: "Well, I'll be back up there after school tomorrow."   
Amy: "Ok, I'll be here." (She laughs slightly, making a joke of the matter.)   
Ephram and Amy talk for a while before Ephram has to go to bed so that he can get up in the morning.   
  
Ephram: "Ok, I gotta, it's getting late."   
Amy: "Really? I didn't even notice what time it was."   
Ephram: "Yeah, it's getting late. But I'll see you tomorrow."   
Amy: "Ok, good night."   
Ephram: "Good night."   
Amy is about to take the phone from her ear to hang it up...   
Ephram: "Oh, wait Amy."   
Amy: "Yah?"   
Ephram: "I've been wanting to say this all night, but haven't mustered up the courage to say, but, I love you." (He was waiting for the right moment to say it to her and thought that that was the right one.)   
Amy: "I, I love you too Ephram, I really do." (The first guy that she told that she loved since Colin died, but she really did love Ephram. Se could feel it inside. No doubt about it.)   
Ephram: "Good night."   
Amy: (With the biggest smile on her face,) "Good night."   
The hang up and Ephram lies his head on his pillow and falls asleep, at the same time, Amy falls asleep too.   



	14. Laynie knows

The next morning, Ephram gets out of his car and starts walking towards those huge metal doors, knowing that it's going to be a long and agonizing day. He soon sees Bright walking towards him, he slightly tenses up, expecting the usual punch in the shoulder. But something unusual happens, the usual punch doesn't happen. Bright just walks up along side Ephram as they walk through the doors together. Both looking upon the ground until they get into the hall. Laynie soon spots them and walks up to them.   
  
Laynie: "Hey guys, Where's Amy?"   
Bright: "She, ahh, she's sick so she stayed home today."   
Laynie: "Oh, ok. Guess I'll have to talk to her later."   
Ephram: (Moving towards Laynie, whispering.) "Meet me at the doors of the cafeteria."   
Laynie: (Giving him a weird look,) "Umm, ok. What's this all about?"   
Ephram: "Just meet me before lunch and I'll tell you then."   
Laynie: "Ok, Well I gotta get to class. See you guys later!"   
Bright: "Well I gotta get to gym, before I'm late."   
Ephram: "Later."   
Ephram walks to his math class and sees a new girl in the class and she's sitting in Amy's seat. He doesn't want to look like an :) but that is Amy's seat. So he walks up to her."   
  
Ephram: "Excuse me."   
Molly: (Looking up at Ephram,) "Yeah?"   
Ephram: "Your sitting in someone's else's seat."   
Molly: "Oh, I didn't know that we had -assigned seats."   
Ephram: "Well we don't, but I know the person that usually site's there and she would probably ask you if you could move."   
Molly: "Ok, I'm sorry." (And gets up and moves a couple of seats back.)   
Ephram sits in his usual seat. The bell rings and the teacher starts her lesson for the day. He sits there dazed. Not able to concentrate on his work, but on Amy. He wants so bad to see her, but knows that he has to wait till after school. Ephram raises his hand.   
  
Teacher: "Yes, Ephram?"   
Ephram: "Can I go to the bathroom?"   
Teacher: "Yes."   
Ephram gets up and leaves and the teacher goes back to her lesson. Instead of going to the bathroom, he heads straight to the pay phone. He takes a quarter and a dime out of his pocket. He puts the change in and dials the number to the hospital.   
Ephram: "Hello, can I get room 318?"   
The nurse transfers the call. Amy answers the phone after about 3 rings.   
  
Amy: "Hello?" (Thinking it's kind of early for someone to be calling her.)   
Ephram: "Hey, It's me."   
Amy: "Ephram, what are you calling so early for?"   
Ephram: "I just wanted to say hi and to see how you where feeling."   
Amy: "I'm fine," (she says in a kind of sarcastic voice, knowing that Ephram is just worried about her.) "I get to come home tomorrow."   
Ephram: "I know. I just wanted to make sure you where ok."   
Amy: "I'm fine, and you don't have to worry."   
Ephram: "Ok, well I wanted to say hi, so I better get to math."   
Amy: "Ok, I'll see you this afternoon."   
Ephram: "Ok. I love you, Amy."   
Amy: "I love you too."   
Ephram: "Bye."   
Amy: "Bye."   
Ephram hangs up the phone and walks to class, and again he can't stop thinking of Amy, but he starts to do his work so that he can get it done. After Ephram's math class he goes to his History class. It's so boring in there, Mr. Jenson is so boring, Ephram thought that he was gonna fall asleep. When the Lunch bell rings Ephram's the first one out the door. He's off to find Bright and Laynie. He and Bright meet up near the cafeteria doors. Laynie soon catches up with them.   
  
Laynie: "Hey. So Ephram, what is so important that it had to wait till lunch for me to know?"   
Ephram: "Ok, well there's something important you need to know."   
Laynie: "And that would be?"   
Ephram: "You know that accident that everyone's been talking about?"   
Laynie: "Yeah, what about it?"   
Ephram: (Walks forward and whispers into Laynie's ear,) "That was Amy." (He says as quietly as possible.)   
Laynie: "WHAT!" (She exclaims.)   
Bright: "Laynie, keep it down, she doesn't want everyone to know."   
Laynie: "Your not serious are you?"   
Ephram: "Yes, we are."   
Laynie: "Is she ok?"   
Ephram: "Yeah, she's fine, she goes home tomorrow."   
Bright: (To Laynie,) "Are you ok?"   
Laynie: "Are you guys going to go see her?"   
Bright: "I have to go pick up my mom first but after that yeah."   
Ephram: "I'm going straight from school."   
Laynie: "Do either of you mind if I catch a ride?"   
Ephram and Bright look at each other and at the same time,   
  
Ephram and Bright: "No."   
Laynie: "Ephram, if it's ok, can I ride with you?"   
Ephram: "Ahh, yeah. I don't mind."   
Laynie: "Oh, thank you!"   
Ephram: "Yeah, no prob."   
They all go and get lunch and eat. After school Bright goes and gets his mom and Ephram and Laynie head to Denver. The whole way there, neither of them talk, just listen to the radio. After about an hours drive they get to the hospital and Laynie instantly jumps out of the car. They walk upstairs to the third floor and Ephram tells Laynie what room Amy's in so that they can have a few minutes together, to talk.   
  



	15. HaRoLD!

Harry looks surprised yet again to see Ephram sitting along side Amy's bed, but not only that Ephram was there again, but to see Laynie there too. Amy: "Hi Dad."  
Harry: "Hello Amy. How are you feeling?"  
Amy: "Better."  
Harry: "That's good to hear. So are you glad you get to go home tomorrow?"  
Amy: "More then glad. I want to sleep in my own bed."  
Harry: "I'm sure you do, what happened to all the chairs?"  
Rose: "I don't know, why don't you go and ask a nurse for one?"  
Harry puts up a hand and waves it at Rose, asking her to come with. Harry and Rose walk out of Amy's room and Harry stops Rose once they are around the corner. Harry: "What is the Brown boy doing here ~agian~?"  
Rose: "Harold! He's here to see Amy. My goodness, lay off of them for once."  
Harry: "I don't want them together."  
Rose: "Harold, you have to admit, it's a lot better then that Tommy boy she was seeing."  
Harry: "Rose, just imagine, there could be grandchildren. 'Grandpa Harry, can we go to the concert with Uncle Bright, it's gonna be hip."  
Rose: "~Harold~, they're sixteen!"  
Harry: "I know how old my daughter is."  
Rose: "Well, just lay off of them. Amy really does look happy, and I don't want you screwing it up." (She knew her words were a bit cruel but it was true. Amy was happy, for real. It wasn't just a cover up, using the drugs. It was all Amy.)  
Harry: "Fine. I won't say anything, but don't say I didn't say anything, because I did."  
Rose: "Oh, Harold. Do you want those chairs or not?"  
Harry: "Yes."  
Rose: "Well you better go and as a nurse."  
So Harry goes and finds a nurse and asks for some chairs. In Amy's room, Rose is sitting back in her chair. Ephram, Amy, Bright, and Laynie are all talking about some stuff from school. Soon after Harry comes back with two chairs because Ephram isn't going to leave Amy's side until he has to leave. Harry: "Bright, I brought you a chair."  
Bright: "Thanks."  
Both Harry and Bright sit down in there chairs. Everyone is talking about all kinds of things. When Amy gets to go home. The classes at school. After a while, Ephram looks down at his watch.  
Ephram: (In his head,) "Wow look at the time, it's going on 8. I think it's time to start heading out." (Then to Laynie.) "Are you getting a ride home with me of with the Abbot's?"  
Laynie: "I think I'll ride with the Abbot's if you don't mind."  
Ephram: "That's cool." (To Amy.) "I have to go, it's going on 8 and it'll be close to 9 by the time I get home."  
Amy: "Ok, I'll talk to you later."  
Ephram leans in and kisses Amy, and in her ear he says, "I love you." She doesn't have to say it, but in her eyes he could see it. She was saying it back. He says good bye to everyone and heads to his car. He drives off towards the freeway and home. It takes him about 45 minutes to get home. When he gets home he doesn't see his fathers car in the driveway, but he does see Madison's. Ephram: "Great. She's still here."  
He pulls into the driveway and puts the car into park. He gets out and goes to the front door. He opens it and walks through. Delia: "Ephram! Look what I made!" (She runs up to mind and shows him the beaded lizard type thing.)  
Ephram: "Cool. Where's dad?"  
Madison: "He went out with Linda, you weren't home yet so he asked me to stay later."   
Ephram: "Oh, well thats great." (He says sarcastically.) "I'll be upstairs, call me if the house starts to burn down."  
And Ephram runs upstairs before another word can be spoken. Delia: "I wonder what his problem is."  
Madison: "I bet I know." (She says quietly under her breath. Then to Delia,) "I don't know sweetie, but boys will be boys."  
Delia: "You've got that right."  
Delia and Madison go back to what they where doing before Ephram got home, while Ephram is upstairs. He's still got Amy on his mind. He can't wait for her to come home tomorrow. But what will they do about Tommy. He wants to do it for her but he knows that she should do whatever she needs to do and he'll just have to be there to support her. He thinks about Amy for a while when he hears a car door shut from the driveway below. It's Andy. And comes threw the front door and Delia runs up to him and gives him a giant hug and show's him what she and Madison had been working on all afternoon. Andy: "Thats cool sweetheart, but where's your brother?"  
Delia: "He went upstairs."  
Madison: "He went upstairs after he came home."   
Andy: "I see. Well, Madison, thank you for staying later. And we'll see you on Monday."  
Madison: "Ok, Dr. Brown. Bye Delia."  
Delia says good bye to Madison and then Madison leaves. Delia and Andy clean up the few beads that had gotten left behind on the table. Soon after Andy goes upstairs. Andy: (Opens Ephram's door,) "Hey, are you hungry?"  
Ephram: "Oh, ah no, not really. Thanks though."  
And Andy has a weird look on his face but leaves Ephram's room. 


End file.
